Dear Janet
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: Sequel to the Sequel "Dear Sam" I had this in the back of my mind for some time now, and I am finally posting it. Hope everyone enjoys this!


Ah, a new story. So, here it is. This is the sequel to the sequel "Dear Sam." Maybe I should just make one, long ongoing journal? Hmm. . .   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stargate or the characters. I just wish I did. *sigh*  
  
*~*~*  
  
~Dear Janet~  
  
Daniel looked at the beautiful journal that he had just recently picked up at the mall. It was covered with different Chinese characters, and had an exquisite silk bookmark. It's ivory pages were detailed with scrolling flowers and more Chinese characters. All together, his new journal had set him back about $25.  
  
Okay, Daniel thought, now what do I do? I mean, I can't just let this book go to waste. I paid almost thirty bucks for it!  
  
He opened the book, hearing its spine crack; the scent of unused pages wafted up to his nose. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes to enjoy every moment.  
  
He lifted a felt tip pen from his holder, and twirled it between his fingers.  
  
How do I start this off? Daniel thought, putting his feet up on his coffee table.  
  
He smiled, finally touching pen to paper.  
  
" Dear Janet,  
  
Such a funny little name for such a big-hearted person.  
  
I never thought that I would love again, Jan. Not after Sha're died. She was my life; she was my oxygen; she was. . . everything to me. I thought I couldn't go on, but . . I had to. I couldn't let anyone else know how I felt. Sam, Jack, Teal'c, General Hammond- they all thought that I was okay. But you knew. You looked into my eyes. . my heart, and saw that I was hurting.  
  
That's when I fell in love with you.  
  
It wasn't when you patched me up for the eighty-millionth time, or when you stuck a needle in my ass.  
  
It was when you understood me, understood how I was feeling.   
  
I never thanked you for that, did I? I'm sorry, Jan. I should've.  
  
Janet. . . it's so much easier to write to you, than to talk to you. I'm not saying that you're difficult to talk to, it's just that. . . well, I was never very good at dating, and I'm still not. I tell you, there's no woman on Earth who would want to marry me.   
  
How do you think I ended up with Sha're?  
  
But, then again, maybe you want to marry me?  
  
Maybe you think about me as much as I think about you.   
  
Maybe you picture our wedding day, with flowers and cake and friends and bubbles, as much as I do.  
  
Maybe you dream about me as much I as dream about you.  
  
Jan, what would I do without you? I don't want to think about it.  
  
*sigh*   
  
Oh, no. I'm sighing. That can't be a good sign.  
  
Anyway, enough with all my emotions. I just needed to get that off my chest. I have a bad habit of keeping all my feelings pent up inside me.  
  
On a lighter note, the Ancient artifacts that I've been trying to decipher for sometime now are still giving me trouble. I just can't seem to find a base for their language! It's just so confusing. I can't give up, though. I managed to decipher one word of it. That one word has helped me to determine what the object is. I believe it to be a weapon. That's why I have to keep working on it. This could be something that could help with defeating the Gou'ald. . ."  
  
Daniel's phone rang, and leaving his journal on the coffee table, he answered it.   
  
"Heeey, Danny-boy, whatcha doin' ?" Jack's voice came over the telephone.  
  
"I was writing, Jack. What do you want?" Daniel asked impatiently.  
  
"Don't got to get all huffy, Danny. You're needed at the base. Hammond wants to debrief us on our upcoming mission tomorrow," Jack answered.  
  
Daniel rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "I'll be there soon."  
  
"Okay-dokey!" Jack hung up.  
  
"That man infuriates me so much sometimes, that I wonder why I even bother putting up with him!" Daniel looked up at the ceiling, arms outstretched, searching the plaster for answers.  
  
Daniel sat back on his couch and picked up his journal.  
  
"That was Jack calling. I have to go tot he base. It irks me so much! But, that's what I get paid to do, so I do it. If I quit, however, I'd miss all the great cultures and wouldn't be able to decipher stuff anymore. All the interesting rocks are on other planets, not Earth. Besides, the SGC can't go on without its best archaeologist. And what would you do without me, Janet? I can only wonder.  
  
I love you more everyday Jan,  
  
Danny"  
  
Daniel closed his journal and laid it on his coffee table. He put on his shoes and grabbed his coat. He opened the door and turned to leave, but bent over and picked his journal and pen up from the table.   
  
I may need this later, Daniel thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The debriefing was terribly boring, but that's how most of them went. Jack and he played tic-tac-toe on his notepad underneath the table while Hammond droned on about trying to establish peaceful relations with the natives and gathering technologies.  
  
BORING!!!!!, Daniel's mind screamed to be out of the room, but he had to wait.  
  
Daniel praised all the gods he knew of once the meeting was over.  
  
Now all I have to do is get through tomorrow's mission, and I'm FREE for the weekend!!! Daniel sang a little ditty as he danced down the hallway to his office.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Home, Daniel thought gladly as he stepped off the Gate ramp.  
  
"First for the showers!" Daniel threw back as he raced Jack and Teal'c to their locker room.  
  
After a cleansing shower, Daniel headed back to his office to grab his journal, which he accidentally left instead of taking with him.  
  
Daniel sat down in his desk chair and sorted through the pile of papers that had magically collected themselves on his desk while he was away. Underneath all them was the object of his conquest (no, not Janet!): his journal.  
  
He opened the book up and reached for his felt tip pen that he kept at his office. A note fell onto his desktop as he turned the page.  
  
Hmm, what's this? Daniel asked.  
  
The note turned out to be a poem, and not a bad one by his standards:  
  
"You travel around the galaxy  
  
To different planets  
  
You meet new people  
  
You taste new foods  
  
And while you're away  
  
I sit here and pray  
  
Your safety  
  
Your health  
  
Are my concerns  
  
I don't care what others say  
  
Their words mean nothing to me  
  
No one can phase me  
  
From my love for you  
  
You are everything I want  
  
You are everything I need  
  
I love you, Daniel  
  
Now and forever.  
  
~Janet"  
  
Daniel dropped the note to his desk and reached for his phone. Dialing a number he knew by heart, he tapped his foot in anticipation.  
  
"Dr. Frasier."  
  
"Hey, Jan? It's me, Daniel."  
  
"Hi, Daniel. Glad to see that you didn't come back too injured."  
  
"Yea, it was kind of my lucky day. Umm. . . Jan?"  
  
"What, Daniel?"  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
*silence on other end of phone*  
  
"Jan? You there? Jan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So. . ."  
  
"I said yes, Daniel. How many times do you want me to say it?" she laughed.  
  
"Great, pick you up at 7?"  
  
"That'd be perfect."  
  
"See you tonight, Jan."  
  
"See you tonight, Daniel."  
  
Daniel hung up the phone, and picked up his felt tip pen again.  
  
"Dear Janet,  
  
A poem. How very not doctor like of you! It doesn't matter, I love you just the same. A daring idea, I'm not sure I would've done it myself, but like I said, I'm not one for the dating world. I just hope I don't screw up tonight. . . "  
  
*~*~*  
  
What's you think? It turned out different than I expected, but like I always say, my stories kind of write themselves. If everyone like this story enough, I'll do a sequel! : ) 


End file.
